Support acts
1979 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Vision Collision *The Detectives 1980 Duran Duran as opening act for: *Fashion *Hazel O'Connor 1981 Duran Duran as opening act for: *Sweet *The Go-Gos :Additional notes: :*Sweet originally recorded "Love Is Like Oxygen", a track covered by Freebass. :*The Go-Gos featured Belinda Carlisle, who later recorded "Mad About You" with Andy Taylor performing guitar. Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Biddie & Eve ⓢ *B Movie & DJ ⓢ *Animal Magnet ⓢ *Ton Lebbink ⓢ *Quiet Room *The Bootlegs *Our Daughter's Wedding *John Cooper Clarke ⓢ *Talk Talk ⓢ + more shows :Additional notes: :*Talk Talk were produced by Colin Thurston, who also produced Duran Duran's first two albums. 1982 ]] Duran Duran as opening act for: *Blondie ⓢ + more shows :Additional notes: :*Blondie later recorded "Studio 54", a song written and produced by TV Mania. Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Split Enz ⓢ *New Egypt *Glen Nelson *Dwight Twilley ⓢ *Tom Dozen *The Church *Le Mat *Bloomsbury Set ⓢ + more shows *Tic n Toc 1983 ]] Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Prince Charles & The City Beat Band ⓢ *Robert Palmer ⓢ *The Little Heroes *Australian Crawl ⓢ + more shows *16 Tambourines :Additional notes: :*Robert Palmer later became a member of The Power Station and recorded solo tracks with Andy Taylor. 1984 ]] Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Images In Vogue *Dogs on Fire *Z Rocks *The White Animals *Corvette *Combo Audio *The Kind *Checquered Past ⓢ + more shows *Billy Idol *The Payolas ⓢ + more shows *Prince Charles and The City Beat Band ⓢ + more shows *Night *A New Personality *The Swinging Richards *Book of Love *The Rescue *The Blades *The Contractions *Trio :Additional notes: :*Chequered Past featured Michael Des Barres and members of Blondie. :*Billy Idol later performed with Neurotic Outsiders during the Hollywood's Burning show. 1987 ]] Duran Duran as opening act for: *David Bowie :Additional notes: :*Duran Duran have recorded and performed various Bowie songs including "Boys Keep Swinging". Opening acts for Duran Duran: *John Adams ⓢ + more shows *Erasure ⓢ + more shows 1988 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *J.J. Slick ⓢ + more shows 1989 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *The Pursuit of Happiness ⓢ + more shows *Thrashing Doves ⓢ + more shows 1993 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Michael Barabas ⓢ + more shows *The Streaks ⓢ + more shows *Los Vidrios ⓢ *Valija Diplomatica ⓢ *Blur ⓢ *Terence Trent D'Arby ⓢ + more shows *Plan B ⓢ + more shows *The Cranberries ⓢ + more shows *Dramarama *Adam Ant ⓢ *The Village People ⓢ 1994 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *James ⓢ + more shows *RuPaul *World Service ⓢ + more shows *K-Passa ⓢ *Paris Working ⓢ :Additional notes: :*World Service featured former Duran Duran member Andy Wickett. 1995 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Planet Waves *Deep Blue Something ⓢ *Chris Isaak ⓢ 1997 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Al's Not Well ⓢ + more shows 1998 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Rialto ⓢ + more shows 1999 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Erin Evermore ⓢ + more shows *Thunderbugs ⓢ 2000 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Tsar ⓢ + more shows *Johnny Favourite *The Motels ⓢ *The Vegastones ⓢ + more shows 2001 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Joseph Graye ⓢ + more shows *Flare ⓢ *Samsara ⓢ + more shows *TabuTek ⓢ 2003 Duran Duran as opening act for: *Robbie Williams ⓢ + more shows 2004 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Goldfrapp ⓢ + more shows *Scissor Sisters ⓢ + more shows 2005 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Ima Robot ⓢ + more shows *The Bravery ⓢ *Daniel Bedingfield ⓢ *The Departure ⓢ + more shows *Kaylou ⓢ + more shows *Lisa Stansfield ⓢ *Velvet ⓢ *James Blunt ⓢ *Beck ⓢ *Elisa ⓢ *Stimulator ⓢ + more shows *Dragonette ⓢ 2006 Opening acts for Duran Duran: *Sistas ⓢ *Myslovitz ⓢ *Directia 5 ⓢ PAGE IN PROGRESS Category:Support acts